Farewell
by Grykon
Summary: Warning, there is a wretched story that came to me this morning, there is no happiness at the end. Other than this won't be my last Scorpion story. It's simply the end of a well lived life. I haven't decided that this is part of my AU 35 story line but if it was it would be something like 35.999999999999999 (I'd love to have that many stories before it.)


**Warning, this is a horrible story with no happiness, other than, it's not the end of my stories. I might need a few days to recover from this one though. I woke up to this thing running around my head and it took me about 3 hours to write. It is the end of a life well lived. -Tim**

* * *

Ralph heard the engine of a vehicle pull up outside of the Garage and got up and looked out of the Master Bedroom window. "Mom, they're here." He looked at his Mom laying in bed with Walter just staring into his face. She slowly nodded her head and he turned and walked out of the bedroom and as he reached the stairs the Garage door flew open and Megan ran inside dodging around a section of floor that had yellow caution tape around it. She looked up and saw Ralph and he slowly nodded. Tears began to run down her face as she ran over to the stairs and climbed them as fast as she could. "Ralphy?" She said as she flew into his arms.

"You're in time Sis, but only barely." Ralph told her as they hugged.

Megan released him and ran over to the bedroom door and pushed in as Ralph heard the door again and saw his two nieces and nephew step in followed by Megan's husband.

Megan saw the chairs around her parent's bed, Sylvester slowly stood up and she reached out and hugged him. Florence struggled but finally managed to stand and embraced her daughter-in-law. "Mom?" Megan said weakly with fear.

Paige took her eyes off of Walter's face and looked over her should at her daughter and a smile stretched across her aged but still beautiful face. "Sweetheart, you're in time," she said as she reached out her hand and Megan took it in hers and Paige pulled her down onto the bed.

Megan lay down behind her Mother and reached over her to stroke her Father's face with tears still running down her face. "Daddy, Daddy, I'm here. Can you hear me Daddy?" Megan's lips trembled waiting for a response.

"He's been having more frequent but less lasting moments of lucidity. His time is almost here." Dr Martin told her.

Megan began crying, "I'm not ready for this."

"Paige, Megan's crying; you need me to check on her?" Walter asked.

Tears escaped Paige's eyes, "She's right here Walter, see?" Paige asked.

Walter's tired eyes opened and he looked first into Paige's face and he smiled, his eyes traveled up and he saw Megan looking over Paige and down towards him. "Hey Sweetie, good morning, did you have another bad dream? Scoot on in here and we'll rest a little longer before I get up and fix us all breakfast. Would you like pancakes and sausage before school?"

Everyone broke down. Paige pulled on Megan's arm until she climbed carefully over her Mother and lay down between her parents.

Ralph opened the door and entered the room with Megan's family. young Paige, Emily and young Walter ran over to their grandparents when they saw them sitting beside the bed. Paige and Emily began crying hearing their Mother crying. Sylvester II hugged his Father and then his mother as his kids moved over to the bed.

Ralph stepped up and sat down behind his Mother and held her hand. Walter's eyes opened and he saw Ralph sitting there and smiled, "Ralph, I'm going to fix sausage and pancakes for breakfast are you okay with that?"

Ralph nodded, "Whatever you want to fix I'm happy with Dad." Paige squeezed his hand.

Walter's eyes closed again and his breathing faltered a few times and then he opened his eyes again and smiled at his family in front of him. "How'd I get so lucky?" He looked at Paige.

"I think we're the lucky ones Walter," Paige told him.

He smiled at Megan, "So beautiful, just like your Mother. Have I told you guys lately how proud I am of you?"

"I love you Daddy," Megan said.

Walter smiled, "I'll never get tired of hearing you guys say that."

"We love you too grandpa." Young Walter said.

Walter slowly turned his head and looked towards the foot of the bed and saw his grand kids standing there. Smiling he said, "Hey kids, what a treat. When did you guys get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago Walter," Sylvester II the second told him.

Walter craned his head a little and saw his son-in-law and smiled, "Sylvester, you taking good care of my little girl and your babies, I love you guys."

"Always Walter, I will never let you down," Sylvester II said with tears running down his cheeks.

Walter nodded off but his breathing was regular and his hand rested on top of Megan's stomach holding Paige's hand, Megan holding on to them both.

"Has anyone heard from Happy?" Sylvester II asked.

Sylvester spoke up, "She knows, but we're not sure if she will be able to be here in time."

"That's not right, we were all there for her and Sasha and Tobias when Toby passed." Sylvester II said resentfully.

"Happy's been dealing with a lot since then Sylvester, it's not like she's not here on purpose." Florence told her son.

Sylvester II looked up on the wall and looked at all the pictures of his family stretched across the entire thirty foot span, from ceiling to floor and his eyes found the one special one of the many with Cabe and extra tears fell from his eyes. "I miss you Pappy." Cabe sat on the old couch downstairs with Sylvester II on his knee hugging him when he was ten and Gromma Allie sitting next to him. It'd been ten years since Cabe passed. Sadly he'd died of a broken heart after Allie had succumbed to the flu a few days earlier.

Ralph's phone rang and he stood up and walked over by the bathroom, "Stephanie, where are you guys?" He asked as he answered the phone. "Okay, I understand, please be careful and get here as soon as you can. It won't be long now." He told her. He stepped over by the bed. "Mom, Stephanie said they are on the way but they ran into traffic."

Paige smiled and patted the bed behind her as she took his hand. "Thank you; do you know how proud I am of you Ralphy?" Paige asked.

Ralph smiled and bent down and kissed her cheek.

Walter's eyes opened as he asked, "Ralph, any word?"

Ralph shook his head, "I sent the message but I haven't heard anything back yet."

Megan looked back at her brother, "Message?"

Ralph smiled and pointed at one of the five photos on Walter's nightstand. Megan leaned up and looked over Walter's shoulder and saw one of the pictures of Scorpion with Supergirl and The Flash. Megan nodded, remembering Supergirl coming over for the passing of every family member. "That must be what the yellow tape is for."

Ralph nodded.

"Megan?" Walter's eyes opened again, "When did you get here Sweetie? It's so good seeing you again."

Megan reached over and kissed his cheek. "Not long Daddy, Sylvester and I brought the kids over to see you and Mom."

Walter smiled as he hugged Megan and then looked at Paige, "She's so beautiful, just like you. Thank you for everything."

Paige smiled as a tear ran down her face, "Thank you Walter, you've given me a wondrous life."

Walter smiled and then looked back at Ralph, "Ralphy, where's your beautiful bride?"

"She's on her way Dad, they got stuck in traffic." Ralph told him.

"Thank you for allowing me to be your Dad Ralph, I hope I haven't been too much of a disappointment. It's really been a blessing for me." Walter told him.

"I couldn't have asked for a better Dad." Ralph reached out his hand and held onto his parents and Megan's hands. "Thank you for loving me like I was your son."

Walter smiled, "You'll always be my son." Walter looked at Megan between Paige and himself, "My little girl, it's truly been a blessing having you in my life. I never knew I had no idea I was capable of so much love or have so much to give until I met your Mother and then Ralphy and then you and then that grew exponentially with all of your children." Walter grew tired and his eyes closed as he slipped back to sleep.

"Ho, Scorpion." They heard and aged voice call out from below.

Ralph stood and walked out of the master bedroom followed by young Walter and Emily. They smiled as they saw Sasha and Tobias helping Happy to walk up the ramp to the loft. "Happy," Ralph exclaimed.

Happy smiled as she looked up, "Hey Squirt, how are you?"

"I'm good Happy, how are you?" Ralph told her.

"I'm slow, how's your Dad?" Happy asked as she hugged him after reaching the top of the loft.

"It won't be long now." Ralph told her. "Hey Sasha, Tobias," Ralph greeted his cousins.

Sasha hugged him, "I'm so sorry Ralph, I'm really going to miss Uncle Walter."

Happy walked into the master bedroom, "Hey Paige, Walter."

Paige looked back and smiled tiredly, "Hey Happy, thank you for coming."

Happy brushed it off and slowly sat down behind Walter, "Hey Buddy, you wake up this moment and get up and quit lollygagging."

Walter smiled but didn't say anything. Happy looked at all the pictures of all of them all across the wall, "Man, what a life we were blessed to have. And to think how close we came to missing it. If it hadn't been for you Walt, I still don't know what it was you saw in me, but I am so glad you did. Not to mention Toby, Sylvester and Paige. You'd been in our corner every step of the way, even when we weren't the best friends we should have been. Thank you for that." Happy bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Happy?" Walter said as he opened his eyes. "Did I hear Happy's voice Paige?" Walter asked.

"Right here buddy," Happy said looking down at him as he turned his head and saw her.

"Hey, it's good seeing you today. We're going to have some pancakes and sausage as soon as I get out of bed. You want some?" Walter asked.

Happy smiled, "Hey, when have I ever turned down a Walter O'Brien breakfast?"

"I probably better get started soon; Megan is going to have to leave for school soon. Though to tell you the truth I am awful tired, I better see if Cabe would mine driving her for me. Then I could just cuddle with Paige before work." Walter said.

Megan began crying harder. Walter looked down, "Hey, hey little lady, its okay, you'll be back home after school. We'll go get some ice cream, just the four of us when you get home okay?"

Megan nodded, "Thanks Daddy, I love you so much."

Walter smiled, "So beautiful, just like your Mommy. I love you sweetheart. You three are so important to me. You know that right?"

Megan nodded, "You're so important to us too."

Walter nodded and drifted off again.

"Ralph!" Stephanie yelled as she came through the front door and Ralph left the bedroom quickly and gestured as she made her way up the ramp along with their adult children. "Traffic was so horrible, I'm so sorry, we're not too late are we?"

Ralph shook his head, "It's close, an hour maybe at most, probably just minutes." A tear ran down his face as he hugged his wife.

"I'm so sorry Dad," Barry told Ralph as he put his arms around his parents.

"Me too Dad," Cisco said as he joined them.

Kara wormed her way in, "I'm sorry Daddy."

Ralph opened the door and his family moved into the bedroom, "Grandpa?" Ralph's kids all said at once.

Walter jerked, "What?" His eyes opened and he smiled, "Megan, when did you get in bed with us sweetie?"

Megan kissed her Dad and pointed and Walter looked and saw his other grand kids and he smiled, "Hey kids, come give me some sugar." Walter said weakly.

Cisco was the first to his side and kissed him, "I love you Grandpa."

Walter smiled, "I love you too Cisco."

Barry stepped up, "Grandpa, thank you for everything. I love you." He bent down and kissed Walter.

Walter smiled, "I love you too Barry."

Young Walter stepped up and kissed his cheek, "I promise to always be a positive image of you Grandpa."

Walter smiled, "You will never disappoint me." He patted his cheek.

Young Paige stepped up next and kissed him, Walter smiled, "You look just like your Grandma sweetie, I love you." Tears ran down her cheeks, "I love you Grandpa."

Emily stepped up next and kissed his cheek, "I love you, I'm really going to miss our cryptograms."

Walter smiled, "Oh sweetie, I have cherished every moment with you guys. I love you all."

Kara broke down and ran over crying and crawled in behind Walter, "I love you Grandpa, please don't go."

Walter smiled, "Sweet little Kara, so like your namesake. I love you too little one." He felt her lips kiss his cheek and he smiled.

He took in a ragged breath and closed his eyes. Dr Martin stepped up and checked his breathing and pulse. She looked at Paige, "It won't be long now Paige, just a few minutes. I'm sorry."

Megan began crying, "I'm going to get up Mom so you can be next to Daddy."

"Thank you Sweetie," Paige told her and then scooted closer and as she did so it jostled Walter and he opened his eyes.

"Hey Gorgeous, I love you." He said to her.

"Hey Handsome, I love you." Paige told him.

They heard a sound like rushing wind and Ralph stepped out of the bedroom along with young Walter and Barry. They saw a breach had formed downstairs in the taped off area. And then there she was, a beautiful blonde hair woman, barely older than she looked in the photos on the wall. But instead of wearing her costume she wore a business dress. Ralph smiled, "Kara, up here."

As they entered the bedroom they saw Stephanie sitting behind Walter, "Thank you for everything Dad. If it hadn't been for you, I might not have ever met Ralph or fell in love or have my own family. Thank you for taking the place of my own Dad. I truly am grateful."

Walter nodded, "You're such a special one Stephanie, thank you."

Walter's eyes were on Paige's face, "You look as beautiful as you did on that day you married me downstairs. Thank you for my wonderful life."

Paige caressed his cheek.

"Dad," Ralph said.

Walter struggled to look over and saw Ralph standing there with Kara, "Kara," Walter smiled. "It's so good to see you. And look how young you look."

Kara stepped up to the foot of the bed, "It's good seeing you again Walter. I'm so glad you called me."

"Can you believe this life?" Walter's look became puzzled, "Cabe? Cabe, is that you? Yea, I'm right here Dad, how are you? Oh, I'm okay, a little tired, just want to sleep a few minutes before making pancakes and sausage for Megan's breakfast. What? Why don't I have time to do that?"

Everyone began crying. "Oh, I see, okay, well if you say it's an emergency, I guess Paige will just have to make her breakfast than. Oh, she does? Oh-okay then," Walter looked at Happy, "You mind making Megan some pancakes and sausage for breakfast? Cabe has an emergency to deal with."

Walter's eyes closed and his body gasped three times and then finally exhaled with Paige's hand on his cheek. Dr Martin stepped back up and checked and a tear escaped her eye, "I'm sorry Paige, he's gone."

Everyone crying grew stronger and Dr Martin looked at Paige, "Paige?" She moved around the bed quickly and checked, "Paige, no." Dr Martin cried, "I'm sorry guys, Paige is gone too."


End file.
